The Truth Beyond The Veil
by CandyGurl83
Summary: Enraged fangirl on a mission to find out the truth about the Veil, and to find Sirius Black. lol


****

The Truth Beyond The Veil

__

by CandyGurl83

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. None of it! Not even Lucy, who I wrote this for in honor of her birthday awhile ago. (Or Lisie, who is making her own little cameo as the boxer thief!)

****

A/N: Happy Birthday Lucy, though you've read this ages ago. Also, thanks to the TBWLers that enjoy making chat rooms with me and have the craziest conversations. Especially Maggie and Lisie, for your utter nonsense, fangirliness, and everything else. Kudos! I dedicate this to the other Sirius fans also, and those crazy, obsessed fangirls. May your broomclosets and snogfests be plentiful!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

  
  
It was late at night, long after everyone in the Department of Mysteries left. Well, not everyone exactly. Standing on the platform in front of the Veil was a curly haired brunette. Deep in thought, she stared down the Veil eerily. Taking a few steps back, she repositioned herself and took off running towards it at a breakneck speed. With a swish of the fabric, she was gone.  
  
Some of you are probably thinking, 'This girl is suicidal…' but surely you'd know she has a lot of snogging left to do in her lifetime before she ever snuffed it. The rest of you may think she's mad. Well, okay, I can't really argue with you there. That's beside the point. This girl was on a mission… Technically, it was a matter of life and death. More importantly, it was a matter of Sirius Black's life or death. This girl, being a TBWLer, has been working endlessly to prove that he is still alive, and last night, she cracked the code.  
  
The Veil continued swaying gently, as if dancing with the nonexistent wind. The quiet whispering behind the Veil grew a little quicker and louder than before. It continued to speed up, getting louder and louder. The Veil was swaying quickly as if the gentle breeze turned into violent winds. Everything got increasingly faster and faster, louder and louder. Suddenly… it stopped. The large room plunged into an eerie silence, like the calm before the storm. The Veil didn't move and no voices could be heard… It was like a cafeteria when somebody said something very embarrassing unintentionally loud beyond belief.  
  
It remained this way for several minutes and nothing dared to break this silence… Not even that little mouse sitting in the corner, afraid to ask for a cookie, milk, or anything else. Suddenly, the Veil gave a sudden jolt and the arch started to shake. It resisted the driving force behind it. The stones were beginning to chip and crack, still refusing to give way. The Veil refused to whip around and sway as usual, holding firmly in place. Despite this, it was still being fought with. A loud crack emitted from the centermost stone at the top of the arch, followed by several others. After a long battle, the Veil couldn't handle it anymore and ripped down the center as the rest of the arch crumbled with a loud boom.  
  
Standing unmarked in the middle of it all was Lucy, her arm around another form. A triumphant smile graced her face as she looked around her. "I knew you weren't dead," she told the crumpled form of Sirius. He smiled gratefully, leaning against her. After being stuck behind a Veil in a secret area filled with fangirls for so long, he was incredibly worn out. His hair was a mess, he hadn't gotten a chance to have a decent meal or anything the entire time, and so many people were so quick to give up on him. Thankfully for him, the TBWLer fangirls never believed the rumors the Evil-Clan-of-Beyond-The-Veil fangirls had spread. Sirius straightened up, adjusting his tattered and torn black shirt. His clothes were in bad shape and some girl had stolen his boxers not too long ago. At least he'd managed to keep his pants, he had thought. "Thanks… What ever I can do to repay you, I will," he said. Many thoughts ran through her mind, causing her to smile brightly. Sirius was too dazed and faint to realize the danger in what he just said. Not that it really mattered to Lucy… A promise was a promise, and she was going to enjoy this one. "First up, we'll get you some new clothes. Then, we'll … ahem, discuss my payment," she said, a twinkle in her bluish eyes. "Sounds like a good plan," Sirius mumbled. 'Yes, yes it is…' 


End file.
